Hung Over
by timeturneruser
Summary: What happens at the wedding of Remus and Tonks when the night before Harry and a still alive Sirus Black get drunk and the next mrnign Remus refused Harry a hangover potion.


Harry Potter late last night was getting drunk with his godfather and Remus for this was Remus bachelor party. Harry Potter woke up hungover Remus decided that if he wanted to get drunk he needed to know the side effects without the potion. So Harry was standing up as one of the groomsmen for Remus very small wedding.

Seeing as it was Tonks family and Harry and Sirius in dog form. Harry who was acting as best man was feeling really faint. The priest got to the important part of the cermony " Join hands." He started the spell work Remus went to reach for Tonks hand was knock aside by a stumbling Harry. He helped him stand up straight but he feel foreward and towards Tonks. He fell on the floor she reached down and helped him up making a major error.

Her mother yelled at her to stop but it was to late there was a flash and the priest stopped his spell work. " I present to you Mr. and Mrs Harry James Potter."

The room gasped and Remus looked pissed he yanked Harry around " what is the meaning of this Harry?"

Harry who was shocked gave the purest answer he could give and threw him under the bus. " you are the one who refused to give me a hang over potion saying i needed to know what it felt like to be hung over."

Tonks rounded on him " you mae him come to the wedding hung over. what is wrong with you Remus? You know everyone has to be within there right minds or things like this can happen."

He was red until a Goblin aperead and was holding ring boxes. " due to your marriage you will be emcipated early and no longer under the trace."

Harry opened the boxes and Tonks held her hand out willingly and he slipped the engagement ring and wedding ring. She took the ring box and gasped when she opened it and placed two rings on his hand. He was confused she looked down at her hand to confirm it and it was true. " Harry your family is a old family you are Lord Potter and i am Lady Potter."

Remus was kicking and fuming at beating himself up at how stupid he was. Tonks grabbed his hand " we have to finish the bonding."

Harry the next morning arrived at Grimwauld place wearing a grin from ear to ear and so was Tonks. Sirius laughed he knew what happened he slid a ring box across to Harry. " I talked with the Goblin yesterday made a will and named you my heir." Harry opened the box " you are Lord Black and must find a wife."

Harry looked to Tonks she laughed " sorry Harry i am Lady Potter you have to find a anther wife."

Harry sighed and grumbled but Sirius and Tonks trained him the rest of the summer until the Weasley wedding. He never told them of his Horocrux hunt he wasnt sure what to do without talking with Hermione face to face. He arrived at the wedding the day of not having talked with anyone since the wedding. Hermione saw him and walked up and hugged him and so did Ginny. She saw Harry holding Tonks hand and saw the rings she was ready to get pissed when she saw the other Lord ring and smiled. Haryr looked down at her and smiled and nodded letting her know he was still available.

She skipped off and Tonks him sat in the front row and the first part of the wedding was for Fleur to bind her aura with Bill. There was a flash of light and a explosion Harry leapt forward and tackled Fleur. But he wasnt the only one Hermione, Ginny and Gaberille went to tackle Fleur and Harry was amongst them. They where all bathed in Fleur's aura Harry detangled himself.

There death eaters here at the wedding he saw Gaberille who's aura was flashing a little unstable next to Angelia and Alicia and Katie. When he saw twin beams of late Harry launched himself and hit Katie and it was like a domino effect they all went down and the shocked Gaberille bathed them all in light. Including Hestia who came over to dfend them.

Harry stood pissed off no one ever saw him like this he pulled out his wand. He was firing off spells without saying a wor. The power behind the spells was amazing he was shattering shields and anything the death eaters where behind he was full on fury mode. The junior death eaters ran in fright Bellatrix was laughing and making fun of Harry but then Harry went still. Then he turned to the grinning Bellatrix " For your actions in trying to harm your family i absolve your marriage and bind your magic until i release it and i bind you to the family home now go and you shall do no harm as i command."

She vanished with a pop all the death eaters ran with there top fighter gone Narcissa Malfoy went to run. " stop there Narcissa." She stopped at Harry's voice the head of her real family. " i absolve your marriage and banish Draco Malfoy from the family and i bind your magic and i bind you to the family manor now go and cause no harm as i command."

She vanished with a pop Harry turned to Tonks " lets go home honey."

She nodded when a Goblin apperead Harry groaned it was never good. " I need to know which of your wives will be Lady Black. Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Alica Spinett, Angelia Johnson and or Hestia Jones."

Harry was confused " i didnt marry of those woman and Fleur is going to marry Bill."

The goblin sighed and decided to clear the air and turned to Fleur. " where you interrupted when you went to bind your aura to William Weasley." she nodded.

Fleur got it " when i was tackled by you Ginny Hermione and Gaberille my aura latched unto you and made us married."

Harry nodded it made sense then he looked to Gaberille. " you your aura finished the deal didnt it?" She nodded Harry gronaed he turned to the Goblin " why them why not Gaberille or Ginny."

" they are under age."

Harry nodded and one of his lesons learned it couldnt be Fleur she was Veela and with the minstry the way it was wouldnt recongize her. Nor would it be Hermione she was a muggleborn and so Angelia and Katie. So it was done between Hestia and Alicia and then he grinned. He took the ring boxes and placed the regular rings on the other females and then held the Lady Black ring and a regular ring in front of Alcia and Hestia. They looked nervous he closed his hands around them and put them behind his back and shuffled them. " you chose."

Thy both looked stunned he was leaving it up to fate.

Author Notes- No my dear readers i am leaving it up to you who do you want to be Lady Black Hestia Jones or Alcia Spinett. Please review and chose wisely.


End file.
